62nd Hunger Games
by Vortex1995
Summary: Star is selected to partake in the hunger games this year, she is a normal 16 year old girl on the outside.. but she has a very neat skill. Will this help her win the game or will she die trying?


The 62nd Hunger Games.

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games! But (as far as I know...) I do own the characters that I make up... (A.k.a the tributes and their families! Escorts and mayor, but if there is any reference to the book, I DON"T OWN IT! D:) But none and I mean NONE from the original THG.

Authors note: Please be nice and R&R, this is my first fan fic! (: Ohh... and this story takes place before and of the books. (:

Chapter one.

"Star!" My older brother yells from downstairs. "Star get your lazy butt down here! You're going to be late for the Reaping!" Oh no! I totally forgot today was the reaping! I quickly get up and dressed in a sparkly blue dress that comes to about my mid thigh. I slip on my nicest shoes which luckily happen to match the dress, they are two inch tall heels that are the same shade of blue. I leave my bleach blond hair down instead of my usual pony tail. I run down the stairs and almost fall realising how hard it is to run in heels. My brother, Jake, has set out pancakes for breakfast.

"Yum!" I say seeing them. My Jake looks at me and says "You look stunning!" I slightly blush and say "Thank you!" He has just turned 21 so he doesn't partake in the reaping anymore. Our parents died when I was about 10, so my brother had to take care of me since he was 15. It's just us to, no other siblings or pets. We live in district 2 which manufactures medicine.

As I finish my pancakes I look at Jake as he says to me "Don't you worry, you won't be picked and even if you do, somebody will volunteer!" I shrug and say to him "And if they don't... and I'm picked, I'll just have to win, I mean what would you do without me?" He chuckles and says "I don't even know!"

I stand up and hug him, say "See you later!" and walk out the door. As I walk out I look at my electric blue eyes in the mirror and smile, there my best feature. At least that's what I think.

...

My friend Raeanne is waiting for me outside my door. She looks amazing wearing her hair in a high pony tail with bangs left down and her nicest green dress that really compliments her brown eyes. "Hey you!" I say running at her and giving her a big hug. "You are gorgeous! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Rae bursts out laughing and says "Well look at you Miss. Beauty!" I laugh and start walking to town center.

When we get there are already lots of people. We quickly run to the age 16 area. We laugh and talk quietly until the mayor walks on stage. He is a rather large man named Quill Macintyre. He begins his rather long speech about District 2's beginning and blah, blah, blah. Eventually our escort Zaria Munk walks on stage wearing her usual reaping outfit. Which includes bright orange hair (which me and Rae have decided must be a wig) a sparkly orange suit and bright blue shoes and a blue tie. Her skin is pure white and her eyes black with small dots of orange in them. Jeeze, she looks like something that a kid would think is hiding under their bed! She begins bouncing around on stage and yelling at the top of her lungs "**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE FOREVER IN YOUR FAVOR**!" she clears her throat and starts saying "Ladies first!" She walks over to the bowl with all the girls from district 2 in it. Including mine and Rae's names. We squeeze each others hands and hope it won't be us.

"Star Montgomery!" Oh god no... Please no. I look at Rae and her jaw is hanging open. She whispers "Just start walking, someone will volunteer!" I do as I'm told not thinking. I get to the stage and put my game face on, a slight smirk, I shake Zaria's hand and say into the mike "I can't wait." Smile big, bat my eye lashes and sit down. Then they go to call the boys. "Jayce Racer" A Boy from the 12 section stands up and starts walking but then someone shouts "I volunteer!" Jayce goes and sits back down. A guy from the 16 section walks up and I recognise him from school his name is Cable Racer. He is Jayces older brother.

Cable and I shake hands and he whispers "Alliance?" I give a small nod and squeeze his hand, hard. To show him not to underestimate me.

...

Goodbyes are hard. First Jake comes in. He looks at me and says "How dare they." I raise an eyebrow at him and say "What?" He shakes his head and says "How dare they... Why didn't they volunteer? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO VOLUNTEER!" He yells. I widen my eyes in shock. That was the first time I've ever heard him yell. He looks at me and says "I'm sorry; I'm just so worried about you!" I look at him and smile.

"I'll be fine, I am going to win this thing" Jake looks at me and I see in his eyes he's 15 again and he has just heard our parents are dead, the look of pain in his eyes is here again. I hug him and say "I love you Jake, I'll be back soon." He smiles at me and hugs me and says "Goodbye" Then the buzzer rings and Peacekeepers take him out of the room.

Next people to come in are Rae, her mom and dad. I hug Rae as she cries. I look at her mom and dad and smile and say "I'll be back soon; I am going to win this." They smile and pass me a hair clip it has a white rose on it. I take it and ask "Wasn't this your grandmothers Mrs. Murphy?" She nods and says "We would be honoured if you used it as your symbol in the arena." I clip it into my hair and smile "Thank you" I whisper to them. I look at Rae sitting beside me and say "I love you, and I'll be back soon! As long as you are here I will survive." I hug her and laugh because she whispers "You don't go getting killed on the first day otherwise I will have to find some way to bring you back to life and kill you for leaving me." I hug Mr and Mrs. Murphy and Rae and say "Toddles! See ya later!" Rae laughs and says "You too buddy."

The peace keepers come in and take me to the train where I will have time to get acquainted with one of the many people I will have to kill.

...

Well, wadda you think? Good? Bad? Okay? R&R please!


End file.
